


New Year’s Kiss

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to see in the New Year with Leonard, yet the doctor is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written for [today’s gorgeous Daily Captain/Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/535159.html) posted upon the jim_and_bones community. Post is f-locked, so need to be a member to view the pretty

The sounds of a party in full swing floated noisily around Jim’s ears, muddling his already champagne fuzzed brain. He blinked, yawned and checked the chronometer for the time, a little blearily. He noted that the New Year‘s countdown was almost upon them, tension building in the air as the seconds ticked slowly down to midnight. It had been at his behest that they celebrate at all, bringing in a brand new year upon a brand new ship with a brand new crew. After all that they'd been through a few months prior with Nero and the Romulans, Jim had decided that a party would be the best thing for everyone.

Jim scanned the crowd again, noticing that Uhura was already standing close beside Spock, fingers resting upon the Vulcan’s shoulder while they talked in a quiet aside. A frown worked its way across Jim’s brow as he scanned the surrounding faces for the familiar tall form of Leonard McCoy, yet the doctor was nowhere to be seen. Jim’s frown deepened. Although it had been less than two months since their friendship had turned into something more romantic, Jim still thought it would have been nice to have Leonard by his side, to see in the New Year with a kiss.

“Jim, how you doin’?” Scotty suddenly slurred into Jim’s ear, kind eyes blinking a little blearily into Jim’s face. “Love your idea of seeing in the New Year.”

“Yeah, thanks, Scotty,” Jim replied, noncommittally. “Say, have you seen Bones? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Oh, he’s here, roond aboot, ye ken?” Scotty said, before he listed away, kilt flapping about his knees in tartan swathes.

“Yeah, thanks for your help, Scotty,” Jim muttered to himself, as he moved away from where he currently stood.

He stopped Chekov to ask him the same question, yet found that the young ensign seemed intent upon replying to every question he asked entirely in Russian, a language Jim blatantly couldn't speak. With a groan, he left Chekov’s side, to approach Spock and Uhura, who, Jim hoped, would at least reply coherently and in English.

“Hey, Jim,” Uhura said, with a bright and happy smile. “Nearly New Years Day, you know.”

“I know. That’s why I’m trying to find Bones,” Jim said, with a sigh. “No one seems to know where he is. Scotty’s too drunk and I can’t even begin to guess at what Chekov just said to me. I don’t think even he knows what he just said.”

“Fascinating. I believe Doctor McCoy can be found in his quarters, Jim,” Spock said, coolly. “The crowd became too much for him. I thought you knew that he‘d left.”

“Obviously not, or else I’d be with him,” Jim said, with a sigh.

Both Uhura and Spock raised their eyebrows at him, yet Jim steadfastly ignored the unspoken lewd comments emanating silently from Uhura. Jim thought it amazing that she could pack so much meaning into one well placed glance. Spock, at least, was above making similar remarks about Jim’s relationship with the ship’s doctor, either implied or otherwise.

“Thanks, anyway. I’ll go see if he’s alright,” he said, with a sigh.

He made his way through the thronging Bridge crew, nodding at several salutations in various stages of drunkenness thrown his way, before escaping into the blissfully quiet expanses of the corridor outside. He wandered away, heading for Leonard’s quarters, barely letting the door swoosh aside before entering. As Spock had indicated, the doctor was already there, legs splayed out before him, face weary and eyes almost closed in sleep. His body was relaxed into slumped lines, shoes and socks already removed to expose the rarely seen long lines of Leonard’s naked feet.

“Hey, Bones, you okay? Spock told me you were here,” Jim said, as he settled upon the edge of Leonard’s desk, staring down at the doctor from his higher vantage point.

“Yeah, Jim, I’m fine. I had to get away from the crowds for a while,” Leonard replied, sounding as tired as he looked right then. “It’s been a damned long day.”

“Tell me about it,” Jim replied, sympathetically, as he reached for the doctor‘s hand.

Surprisingly, Leonard took it, thumb rubbing gently across the ridges of Jim’s knuckles, sending pleasant shivers through Jim’s body. Leonard wasn’t the type for public displays of affection, reserving more intimate moments for behind closed doors. Jim, himself, didn’t exactly mind; any moment stolen with Leonard was made all the more special when spent behind closed doors, after all.

“Why aren’t you still at the festivities? It was your idea to see in the New Year with the crew. You don’t want to spend the time with a grumpy old doctor, surely,” Leonard said, with a half-hearted, weary smile.

“Why d’you think I left? The crew can wait. I want to spend the time with my grumpy old doctor,” Jim said, with a smile.

Leonard’s smile broadened, yet he didn’t reply. Instead, he lifted Jim’s hand and pressed a kiss to the captain’s knuckles gently.

“Thanks, Jim,” Leonard said, finally.

“Hey, that’s what lovers are for, right? Bones, have you got a drink?” Jim asked, already spying the bourbon placed before the doctor on the desk.

Surprisingly there were two glasses placed beside it, one wet and glistening with the remainder of a drink already downed, while the other remained tellingly clean and dry. Jim cast a glance at Leonard, who merely gave him a nonchalant shrug.

“Okay, so I was kinda hoping you’d come,” Leonard admitted, with a half-smile curling the corners of his mouth.

“So I’d noticed,” Jim smiled.

Leonard leant forward and poured two shots, before pushing one of the glasses towards Jim. Jim plucked the glass from the desk and sipped at it, watching as Leonard downed his bourbon in one, long lines of his neck working as the liquor slipped down his throat. Jim licked his lower lip, aching to press kisses along the column of Leonard’s throat and was still watching when the doctor turned a forthright gaze upon him. Jim didn’t say anything and neither did Leonard; instead, Jim checked his chronometer and stood abruptly.

“It’s nearly time. We’ve got twenty seconds and the New Year will be upon us,” he said, quickly, as he reached forward to forcibly drag Leonard to his feet.

The swift jerk of Jim’s body to pull the protesting doctor the last few inches brought Leonard to a jarring halt against Jim’s chest. Neither man stepped away; instead, Jim wrapped one arm easily around Leonard's waist, smiling when the doctor gave him a rough, one armed hug in return. Jim counted down the remaining seconds, before leaning in to press a kiss upon Leonard’s mouth for a New Year‘s kiss. He felt Leonard set aside his glass, one large hand bunching against the back of Jim’s neck in a comforting weight as Leonard returned the kiss. Jim slipped his tongue easily into Leonard’s unresisting mouth, kiss slow, gentle, deep, comforting. He eased away finally, to stare at Leonard at close range.

“Happy New Year’s, Bones,” he said, quietly.

“Same to you, darlin’,” Leonard said, with his first true smile since Jim had arrived.

Jim grinned back, knowing that he couldn’t ask for a better New Year’s celebration than through spending it with Leonard.


End file.
